


Costumes

by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle



Series: Billdip Festivals [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Human Bill Cipher, I know this isn't on Tumblr but it counts to me, I made this for the Billdip festival, I really miss this fandom, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, The Author Regrets Nothing, billipfestival, costume shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle
Summary: (I can't make titles)The Pines twins find out Bill has never celebrated Halloween. They find this unacceptable and immediately take him costume shopping. Bill's first Halloween was going to be memorable.





	Costumes

Dipper dragged Bill through the door of the Halloween store, Mabel ran in with an excited shout. It was almost Halloween and Gravity Falls was at it’s best in this time of year. The people of the town loved the holiday so much, even some adults still trick or treat. The town is overly decorated, the people are singing Halloween carols, everyone is excited.

The mystery twins had moved to Gravity Falls after graduating from college. After that, so many crazy things happened. Hell, Dipper became a couple with a demon that tried to kill him. Life was crazy in Gravity Falls, you never knew what to expect. That was part of why he loved the small town so much. It gave his crazy mind that was always racing a place to feel at home.

This was Bill’s first Halloween. Ever. Apparently they didn’t have anything close to Halloween in his dimension. Both twins found that completely unacceptable. How could anyone possibly miss out on the most fun holiday of the year? So, logically, they were all costume shopping now.

Bill still didn’t get what the big deal was, “How come you’re so excited for this meaningless day? I don’t understand all the anticipation behind your useless human traditions.” He stated, looking at some skull decorations, “These aren’t even accurate…” He mumbled, crossing his arms.

Dipper copied the action, “You’re only saying that because you’ve never done Halloween before, and that,” He took a pause to lean in and poke Bill’s nose, “That makes you grumpy.” He smirked, Dipper knew much he hated it when he did that.

Bill rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, “You’re lucky I love you…” He grumbled.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you?”

Bill rolled his eyes before changing the subject, “Are you sure you want me to go with you?” He asked, that same sincere tone that made Dipper trust him in his voice.

“Yes, I do,” He grabbed Bill’s hand and started walking, “Besides, I’m sure you’ll like it, you’re with the king and queen of Halloween after all. Now stop complaining, and let’s go pick out some costumes.”

Bill snickered, but followed Dipper. “Does that make me king too?” He asked. He was a lot closer than the other thought he was a second ago.

Dipper felt heat creep onto his face. He scoffed “You wish! We’re not married!”

The demon had that smirk Dipper hated so much, “Maybe I really do,” He bluntly voiced, leaving Dipper dumbfounded.

He knew his face was probably a dark shade of red. He hoped Bill didn’t notice but the look on his face said otherwise. “Bill!” His voice cracked “That’s not something you just say to someone!” The demon laughed at his flustered expression.  


They walked into the very last isle to find Mabel marveling at the variety of options they had. Bill’s eyes widened at the sight. They found a full wall of the store covered in previews for every costume available. There had to be hundreds of them. Luckily, they were ordered by age so they only had to look in the adult costumes section, but there were still plenty to choose from.

Mabel lunged to grab Dipper by the shoulders, she shook him, “Look at this Dipper, there are so many to choose from this year!” She exclaimed, he could practically see the stars in her eyes.

He laughed “I guess we’re going to have a bit of trouble deciding on costumes this year,” He looked to Bill, who was already looking at some of the pictures on the wall, then back at his sister.

“Do you have any ideas yet?” He asked her.

“I have too many, I’ll take a look around and decide on some before I tell you.” She walked away, leaving Dipper to take a look at the costumes with Bill.  


“So, have you seen anything you like yet?” He asked, hands behind his back.

Bill squinted his eyes to be able to see some of the costumes at the top, he could just float up but that would make some people extremely terrified. “Not quite yet,” He said as he turned to him.

Dipper smiled, “Let me know if you like something,” He playfully nudged him, then went back to looking for something.

 

After maybe two hours or so, Mabel called a meeting in the decorations isle. She paced back and forth in front of them. “Alright both of you, we have a few options for costumes picked out. Let’s take turns choosing themes and trying them on in the change rooms!” And they did just that.

They went from candy, to werewolves, to ghost fiances. They tried enormous amounts of different costumes, Dipper laughed, so much for a few options. Bill ended up whining about having to take off and put on so many articles of clothing. He seemed to be excited about finding a costume nonetheless.

Dipper struggled to put on the many layers for a certain costume. Bill had picked this one, and to no one’s surprise, it was very extra. There were 18th century style breeches, an 18th century style waistcoat and shirt, a really long cape, and some very fancy gloves. Bill had picked vampires, and he would be a vampire hunter. The twins agreed that that made perfect sense and decided it would be a cool idea. He looked at himself in the mirror. Of course, it would look it’s best once they put the makeup on and got the not included accessories, but it didn’t look too bad to begin with. Dipper thought he looked quite elegant, if he did say so himself.

He walked out of his changing stall to find Mabel and Bill waiting for him, already dressed. “Guys, I think it’ safe to say that we look awesome!” His sister spoke up, her tone as excited as ever.

“Oh yeah, I think we have a winner,” Dipper blurted out right after her. He turned to Bill for his thoughts.

Bill grinned at the two, “Definitely,” He started, “We look hardcore.” He beamed.

Dipper snorted, “Who says hardcore anymore?” He teased.

Bill gently shoved him, “I do, shut up Pinetree!” He shot back, that stupid smirk on his face.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest?” Mable butt in, “Now come on, change so we can go pay.

Dipper went into the stall to change back into his normal clothes. He met the others outside, they were waiting for him again. They payed for the costumes, plus some extra accessories they thought would help the aesthetic. Bill practically skipped back to the shack, his arm linked with Dipper’s. Bill couldn’t be more adorable right now.

 

 

It was finally Halloween. Gravity Falls was covered in lively decorations, the whole town was excited. The twins were glad to know they weren’t the only ones that worshiped the holiday this much. Bill had helped them decorate the shack. He definitely had fun with it. The Mystery Shack was filled with spiders, cobwebs, bats, pumpkins, anything they could find they put up. Dipper wanted to make sure that Bill’s first Halloween would be memorable. He begged Mabel to buy everything Bill wanted, she didn’t say yes until he agreed to pay for it, but she technically gave in. He made her promise not to tell him.

Dipper had been doing his Halloween makeup. He was almost done, he just had to put in his coloured contacts, and add blood and wounds. He unscrewed the fake blood when he heard the bathroom door creak open. Dipper turned to see Bill dressed in his costume, he looked down, his hands behind his back.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be doing your makeup and stuff?” The Pines boy asked as he put the small tube down.

“Yeah, about that…” Bill shifted his weight from one foot to the other, Dipper could have sworn the demon was blushing, “Can you, can you actually help me with that?” He mumbled the question. Dipper could barely hear it, but he still smiled at Bill.

“I thought you knew how to do makeup by yourself,” He teased. Bill eyes flashed with something similar to annoyance, he tried to give Dipper the expression that would have shut him up just a few months ago. “That look doesn’t work on me anymore, sorry” Dipper crossed his arms once again, his smirk growing wider.

Bill walked over to his side, “Shut up, Pinetree…” He murmured as he tucked a stray hair behind Dipper’s ear. “I know how to put makeup on, I just can’t do Halloween makeup, there’s a difference.”

Dipper snickered at his excuse. He planted a kiss onto Bill’s forehead, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you, dear.”

Bill hummed and handed him what Mabel said he would have needed. Dipper put the things down on the bathroom counter, “Here, let me finish mine quickly then I’ll help you.” He said. Bill agreed then lazily wrapped his arms around his waist while he worked.  


After Dipper was done with adding all the accessories he had fangs, pale white skin, gashes that spewed fake blood, and orange-red eyes. His hair was slicked back with enormous amounts of hair gel.

Dipper turned so Bill could see his complete look. He smiled deviously at him and to his surprise something flashed in the demon’s eyes for a split second. “What do you think?”

“You look like a creepy vampire, and from what shooting star has showed me that’s not easy to pull off,” he stated as he brought a hand up to run his thumb on Dipper’s jaw, “Will I have my own shit vampire romance now?”

They laughed for a while, “A vampire and a vampire hunter, that would make an interesting movie,” Dipper mused as he began to open one of the small containers.

“C’mere,” He mumbled. He gently grabbed Bill’s chin to pull him closer. The Pines brother began to apply some foundation, “Now, I know you like talking and making various facial expressions, but I’m going to need you to not move your face unless I tell you to.” He suppressed his laughter once he saw the twitch in his face.

A low growl came from Bill, “I love you too, you triangular nuisance.”  


About fifty minutes later Dipper pulled away from his masterpiece. He looked over Bill’s face, fairly proud of his accomplishment. “Alright, done! Here, take a look!” He beamed.

Bill gave him a smile before turning to the mirror. Dipper saw his eyes widen, he brought his own hand up to examine his face. He gently trailed his fingers over the fake wounds.

Bill looked back at him, astonishment in his eyes, “Whoa, this is amazing, Sapling! I look like such a different being, Thank you so much for helping me.” the demon exclaimed before pulling him into a tight hug.

Dipper smiled, feeling heat rise on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck then hugged back, “It’s no problem, really, it was fun,” he admitted.

They pulled away and walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. The two made their way downstairs to the living room where Mabel was already ready and sitting on the couch. She looked up at them only to let out an excited squeal once she saw them in full costume.

“Wow, you guys look great,” She mused, giving Dipper a proud look, “Well, almost as great as me!” She snorted.

“Thanks, Mabel,”

The three joked about their characters for a while, giving them some cliche vampire backstories. Dipper and Mabel were sibling vampires with tragic and dark past lives. They were sacrificed to vampires, which turned _them_ into vampires. Bill was a gruff and stoic monster hunter, he was the Pines’ biggest enemy. One day, he stumbled upon their castle and went in to try to end their evil reign, only for Dipper to find him and capture him for his blood. He became Dipper’s Stockholm syndrome boyfriend and protector.

After a while, Bill asked “Why did we need to get in costume so early, doesn’t the supposed tricking and treating start when it’s dark?”

Both twins chuckled at his word choice, “Yeah, but I actually made other plans to take everyone somewhere else before we go trick or treating.” Mabel explained. Dipper shot her a questioning look, “I won’t tell you until we get there, but it’ll be fun!” She blurted out. “Now come on, we have to pick the others up too!” And like that, she ran out the door.

Bill looked over at Dipper. Dipper shrugged before lending him his arm, “Shall we go?”

“Well, how could I decline such a request?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this short fic! This will have 3 parts for the 3 days of the Billdip festival. I won't be posting this on Tumblr so feel free to post it there! I would actually appreciate it, as long as you give me credit of course. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
